Broken Pieces Amidst the Flames
by Eevee Tofu
Summary: Within the raging inferno, Yami nearly suffocates in darkness, and Yugi is willing to sacrifice his own life to spend his final moments with the spirit he loves. Don't worry, happy ending! Puzzleshipping.


Oh, me and my silly headcanon... I'm just sittin' here, minding my own business, watching Japanese episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh: Duel Monsters (the subs are so bad it's hilarious), when all of a sudden my brain goes "HEY! :U I wonder what Yami's thinking right now!" And then I get all inspired 'n junk, and I have to write it. Sigh.

Anyway, this little bit takes place during episode 51, which, just in case you haven't memorized every single episode, is the one where Bandit Keith (somewhat under the mind control of Malik) goes crazy, smashes the Millennium Puzzle, then flails about and sets the whole warehouse on fire like the crazy-ass American he is. (I can say that, because I am also a crazy-ass American.)

Oh, yeah, and there's puzzleshipping in this. I feel like I really don't need to say that, because seriously, this is ME we're talking about, I think by this point it's obvious that any YGO fics I spit out are going to be puzzleshipping. However, I understand this may be your first time reading any of my stories, in which case, hello! Nice to meet you! My name is Eevee, and I write ridiculously long author's notes at the beginnings of all my stories! Are you even still reading this? Platypus watermelon kumquat toaster hippocampus.

**- x - x - X - x - x -**

I hate it when I can't do anything to help. I absolutely _hate_ being put into a situation that forces me into the position of a spectator, with no way to intervene and assist my partner. My other soul. My _aibou_.

I know he's strong, and I know he's capable - and I know he can do much more without my help than he thinks he can. And sometimes, I do step back and let him figure things out for himself. I enjoy watching him think, and learn, and grow; not only as a duelist, but as a person in general.

At this moment, however... In this duel against Bandit Keith (I hesitate to call him that, as he is quite obviously not himself), I regret being unable to aid Yugi. I simply have an ominous feeling about the situation... I think it would be unwise for me to show myself.

I notice Keith approaching before Yugi sees him, and I can't exactly read his intentions, but I can sense that I'm in danger. "_Aibou_!" I cry out, but I'm not quick enough to alert him in time for him to prevent Keith from seizing the Puzzle and smashing it against the wall, breaking it into pieces.

All sounds and sensations fade as I plunge into darkness, into nothingness. Deep into the Shadows that held me captive for three thousand years. "_Aibou_," I whisper into the abyss. The lack of the sound of my own voice troubles me. "_Aibou_!" Desperation washes over me, and I try to reach out, to grope for anything, any sign of him, but my arms won't move... I realize that perhaps in this form - whatever form I have at the moment, if any - I _have_ no arms to speak of.

There is simply... nothing. I scream for him, yet I hear naught but deafening silence. I want to hurt, I want to _ache_; I would even welcome bone-chilling cold, if it descended upon me. But alas, I feel only the numbness of my non-existant being. I hang in this void for what could be anywhere from one second to a series of millenia.

And then, I feel something. A faint sensation, a familiar touch... All of my senses are aglow with this warmth that I can feel from so far away. It smells like sanctuary, it sounds like happiness, it tastes like perfection... It feels like home.

It's Yugi. He's piecing the Puzzle back together.

I struggle to move closer to this beautiful feeling, pressing myself into it, letting it cradle me in its secure embrace. It grows stronger and envelops me within its glow, and I feel the mental connection re-forming between us. I feel my other soul's anxiety, his determination, his drive to complete the Puzzle once again. I will the pieces to fit together, because I want to return to him, I want so very much to be reunited with him. Even in such a short time, I've come to miss the beat of his heart, the sound of his breath, the constant murmur of his thoughts.

"_Mou hitori no boku_..." I hear him from somewhere far away. "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright, _aibou_," I reassure him, though I don't think he can hear me.

He's... crying. "I'm so, so sorry, _mou hitori no boku_... But I can't just leave you here...!"

Now I'm confused. "Why would you have to leave me behind?" And now I _know_ he can't hear me, because he doesn't reply. He just keeps repairing the Puzzle, piece by piece, until finally, the world comes into focus around me... And what I see nearly breaks my heart.

He's standing before the wall to which the Puzzle is chained, knees shaking, face flushed from the immense heat of the raging inferno surrounding him. The entire warehouse is ablaze, and from what I can discern, it has been on fire for quite some time.

"Have you been standing here working on the Puzzle while this fire's been spreading?"

He smiles weakly up at me. "I... can't leave without you," he murmurs, tugging fruitlessly on the chain.

"Yugi..." The pain and heartache I'd wished for earlier now flood into me. "Yugi, no, you have to get out of here... Leave me and get out while there's still time!"

"N-no..." He falls to his knees, still clutching the Puzzle tightly in his hands. "I _can't_... If I leave the Puzzle, it'll burn..." His eyes fill to the brim with tears. "And then I'd never see you again, _mou hitori no boku_... And you'd never find your lost memory..."

"That's not important!" If I had a physical body, I would be crying at this point, too. "What's important is that you don't die today, or tomorrow, or _ever_, at least for a long, long time..." I try one last effort to save his life. "Yugi, please... _Please,_ let go of the Puzzle and find a way out of this... I'd rather have my spirit be destroyed, while you escape and live your life..."

I can feel the tightness in his chest increasing. "I'd rather die with you than go on living without you," he sobs, lifting his head to brush his lips over the Eye of Wdjat on the front of the Puzzle. "I... love you, _mou hitori no boku_," he says softly, kissing the artifact once more. His indigo eyes struggle to stay open; tears drip freely down his round, youthful cheeks as he fights to stay conscious. "I love you," he breathes again, still keeping a strong hold on the Puzzle. "I love you so much..."

"... _Aibou_." I can't speak. I'm simply shocked to hear him say those words. I want to be happy, but I can't bring myself to feel happiness, because I now understand that nothing in the world is going to convince him to leave... and that means he'll die, all because he loves me.

... I can't help but feel that Shakespeare would be all over this if he were still alive.

Two figures rush in from amidst the flames. I recognize them as Tristan and Joey, and I feel a great sense of relief. I know they'll stop at nothing to save Yugi's life... I trust them with my _aibou_. They both grab him and try to pull him away, but he refuses to let go of the Puzzle.

"Yug, you have to let it go!"

"N.. no... I can't, Joey..." He continues to clutch the artifact in a death grip. "My soul... is in there..." Despite the blond's efforts to pry his hands off it, he maintains his hold.

"I already tried; he won't let go," I say, even though I know they won't hear me... But Joey pauses for a moment, his hands still over Yugi's and the Puzzle, and stares curiously at the item. His eyes travel up the chain to the hook stuck in the wall.

"That hook," he says to Tristan, pointing it out before searching the area. "We gotta break it, or something..." He finds a long metal pole and begins to hit the anchor with it, trying to dislodge it from the wall. Tristan follows suit with a similar implement. After a while of this, it becomes clear this isn't working, so Joey grabs the Puzzle and pulls on it with all his might, which still isn't enough to pry the hook from the wall. Even when Tristan joins in, there just isn't enough strength between them.

"No, no, use the pole!" I shout, hoping that maybe one of them will get the idea. "Push it into the hole in the anchor and use it like a fulcrum!"

Again, Joey stops, and looks at the Puzzle. "Tristan, wait a second..." He picks up the metal rod, and, albeit hesitantly, does exactly what I'd suggested. This method works much better, and after a few moments of prying, the anchor is pulled free from the wall. "I can't believe that actually worked," Joey comments in astonishment as he slides the metal hook off the pole. He places the chain around Yugi's neck, and as they carry him out, he clutches the Puzzle close to his heart, with a tiny whimper.

"It's alright, _aibou_," I assure him, bringing my spirit close to his in an effort to comfort him. "I'm here with you... Everything's okay."

I curl my ghostly form around him, clinging to him in an affectionate manner as he's brought to a hospital. I don't really pay attention to the world around us; I keep my thoughts focused on Yugi. I watch him carefully, making sure he's still breathing. He drifts in and out of consciousness; occasionally, he squirms and emits a pained sort of squeak. I yearn to hold him, but I do this as best I can in the form of a spirit.

A nurse tries to move the chain from around his neck, but he whimpers and clutches the Puzzle closer to his heart. His eyes flutter open just a tiny bit, and he manages, "Please..." She rolls her eyes and leaves the room, muttering something under her breath.

His eyes fall closed again. "_Mou hitori no boku_," he whispers between ragged breaths.

"Ah?" I'm surprised that he's addressing me.

"I... feel you here." Though his face is too weary to show it, I can hear the smile in his voice. "Right here..." His hand reaches through me, tracing a rough outline of my form.

I can't help the smile that claims my face. "Yes," I murmur, bringing a hand up to curl over his face. His cheeks are still flushed from the immense heat of the fire and stained from the tears, and from what I saw of his eyes, they're slightly bloodshot. And yet, he's still incredibly beautiful.

"Feels nice," he says sleepily, turning his head into my touch. I figure the pain-relieving drugs are beginning to take effect.

I stroke his cheek a bit. "Sleep, _aibou_." As soon as the words leave my mouth, he's knocked out. I lie alongside him, and allow his breathing to lull me into a state similar to sleep. There will be time to worry about the mystery surrounding today's events... But right now, it's time to rest, and to be thankful that he is alive.

**- x - x - X - x - x -**

Uuugh. I got kind of lazy near the end there...

God I'm such a sucker for fluff. Fluff and angst and happy endings.

For those of you wondering why the hell I haven't been cranking fics out like crazy, it's because I recently had my wisdom teeth removed and I've felt like crap lately. It really didn't help that I've had to assist my mom in putting up various lights and decorations for Christmas. My calves are so sore from stooping and crouching and carrying and yadda yadda yadda.

Anyway... For anyone interested, keep watching for a Malik/Ryou fic (which I have been told is called Angstshipping). Yes, it will be ridiculously fluff-tastic, but since Malik is in it, there will be quite a bit of humor. Also, various other characters make appearances, including Yugi and Yami, Ishizu, and an adorable kitten named Toes.


End file.
